


The duties of a senior

by napstabl00k



Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napstabl00k/pseuds/napstabl00k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pipit is always ready to help an underclassman in need, even in the dead of night when he's supposed to be on watch. PipitxLink, rated for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The duties of a senior

_Why am I always stuck out here on night duty_ , Pipit grumbles to himself as he walks through the corridors. It isn’t that he ever does anything wrong; he merely seems to be the most likely not to do just that, and the teachers see fit to appoint him to said task. It also brings in quite a sufficient income, which he's happy for, as his mother tends to spend what little they have on ridiculous things. He hardly gets any sleep at all with this and his studies piling up on top of caring for his Loftwing.  
Sighing, he sits down on one of the stools outside a random door. Glancing about and blinking rapidly in attempt to keep himself alert, he thinks back to the day behind him. It wasn’t much different than any of the other days; school had taken up most of it, and then he had gone on a fly to try and relieve some stress. Being a senior gives him a lot of responsibility that, though boasted about on any possible occasion, makes life very hard.  
He has just settled his back against the wooden wall when he hears a noise. It isn’t very loud, just a short gasp, but the place is quiet enough that most anything could be heard by an attentive ear. The sound repeats itself, and Pipit glances around, seeing no one. He tries to locate the noise, and realizes that it is coming from the room next to him. Cocking his ear toward the planks, he tries to discern the reason for said sound, hoping nobody is dying.  
 _Strange… it doesn’t seem pained…_ He listens closer. _It’s almost as if…_ Pipit suddenly recognizes both the familiar noise and even more familiar voice and flushes a dark red. He stands and backs away, knowing that this would be a really bad position to get caught in. He would probably get expelled for intruding on someone else’s privacy like this! Especially since it’s the best friend of the headmaster’s daughter. Link would never forgive him, and he’d have to see anger in those beautiful blue eyes, the hair falling in elegant disarray around them... Pipit idly wonders what such a pretty face would look like now, in the heat of the—  
 _What am I thinking_ , he snaps, shaking his head as if that will clear the blush gathered on his fine features. _That is inappropriate for someone of my stature. I should be ashamed._ He moves to leave the area and stops once again. _But then again, someone of my stature should help anyone in need of assistance…  
No you fool, he doesn’t even think about you that way!  
How do you know?  
Because, obviously, he’s in love with Zelda, you twit!  
And again I ask you: How do you know?_  
He waits. There is no answer. He grins triumphantly. He then realizes he just had an argument with himself and chuckles aloud, momentarily forgetting that he’s standing just outside of a teenager’s bedroom.  
The sounds abruptly stop. (Or have they been like that for a while now? He doesn’t know.)  
Pipit curses and tries to judge if he’ll be able to hid himself in time, but it’s too late, the door has already opened, and Link has found him and shit this is not going to end well—  
“Are you going to come in or what?”  
“Huh?” Pipit snaps back to reality, realizing that he had been standing there in shock for quite some time now. Link is looking at him like he’s gone mad, on eyebrow raised.  
“I asked, are you going to come in?”  
“Um…”  
Link shakes his head. “I seem to have to turn around your previous statements about me to this: You need more sleep.” He grabs Pipit’s arm and drags him into his room, shutting the door behind them.  
“Now wait, just what is the meaning of—“ Pipit’s exclamation is abruptly cut off by Link’s hand.  
“Honestly, you’ll wake the whole academy if you keep that up.”  
Pipit is left speechless, the blush creeping back onto his cheeks. He looks up into Link’s face with a questioning glance and sees the buzz of a horny male written all over it.  
“So, are you going to help me or not?”  
“What?”  
“You said it was your duty to help those under you, correct?”  
Did I say that out loud? Pipit doesn’t remember voicing it, but he tends to do things like that someti—  
“Yes, you did, actually.” Pipit realizes he’s been talking again and snaps his jaw shut. He gazes at Link for a long moment, calculating, and stands up.  
“I suppose I’ll have to make good on that, then,” he states. Without any further conversation, he grabs Link’s hand and leads him to the bed, pushing him into a sitting position. Wasting no time with foreplay, he pulls Link’s still-pulsing erection from his pants and deepthroats it in one go, relishing the gasp he receives. It’s almost like a prize he has to work at to get, and he adores it. Recognizing how close Link is already, he sets a quick pace, bobbing up and down with the skill of an expert. (After all, to be properly studious, one must learn _everything_.) Before long, Link is coming with a long, drawn-out moan.  
Pipit swallows most of the semen, catching the rest with a well-placed hand. He stands and looks at Link, still breathing hard and shuddering with afterglow. “Don’t faint on me,” Pipit says half-jokingly. Link merely glares at him.  
After the euphoria has passed, Link gets up on his feet and steps up to the senior, noting the rather large height difference. He grabs Pipit around the neck and pulls him down into a kiss, finding the taste on himself on the other’s tongue rather delicious. After a while, he pulls away and whispers, “I have to return the favor.”  
“Oh, no, that isn’t necessa—“  
Link doesn’t often take no for an answer, Pipit soon learns.

**A/N since AO3 is a dick and won't let me add notes:  
A short drabble I wrote when I should have been working on Vampirestuck.  
Oops.  
I just love all the pairings that can be had out of Skyward Sword. I've finished it, and this game. Unf.  
I'm surprised I haven't written Ghirahim/Link yet. I suppose that'll come later, if I get up off my lazy ass. :D**


End file.
